Academy of Romance
by MsCourtneyHooper
Summary: Rose has lived a normal life but now something is about to change everything. She will lose friends and family and gain some. There are going to be some lemons, not so great but its the best i can do. This story is a Vampire academy kind but i added and changed a lot. I hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Renee Doesnt like that fact that her dad has changed her plans, and she isnt happy about it.**

**This is the first Chapter of my story so please tell me what you think**

**Please review  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ Drama Dad

I never expected it to happen this way, but it surely was going to happen and i couldn't do anything to stop it. He was just to strong heart to deny and if he wanted to he could just force me.

1 year ago

"Stupid idiotic father! I can not believe his making me go to the stupid pathtic boarding school!" I screamed. "Now, come on Renee. Your dad most likely only means best" Rose hushed. "Even though it's totally uncalled for" she added.  
"He is soo GAY!"  
"Come on now, don't say that about your dad"  
"Why not? We had both planned on going to the same College and do the same classes and all these things! BUT NO! CAUSE OF MY STUPID FRUITED DAD, I have to go to a boarding SCHOOL!"  
"Well look on the bright side. You can make new friends and have a little groupie of your own!"

I made a face which made Rose laugh and i stuck my tounge out at her and turned around and stuck my finger up at the door. Which made Rose laugh even harder.

"Well when you finish laughing, you can help me pack my clothes" I said Stubbornly "Pack for what?" Rose said trying to calm her laughter "The Academy school remember?"  
Rose nodded at her.  
"I start school in two weeks, I still need to fly over there, find out what room i'm staying in for the next 2 years of my life and who i'm sharing it with, I need to get my books, find out the rules of the place and get the uniform" I huffed in anger "Uniform? For what? The school don't wear any kinda of uniform."  
"Oh my golly gosh! Really?"  
"Yes, really!"  
Rose and I jumped around in the air, but me basically getting her to jump with me.  
"That means i have to pack more things and bring more things"  
"Bring more things?" She looked at me with a dumbfounded look.  
"Yeah, silly!" I looked at her with a funny look and she laughed "Clothes duhhhh!"

We spent the rest of the day packing, talking and laughing, until Rose had to go home and i had to stay home with the (gay) dad and the (stupid) Mum.  
"So, are you packed and ready for tomorrow?" Dad asked as i walked in the Kitchen to get a drink of coke.  
"Yes" I said in a annoyed voice while stomping out of the room and running up to my room.

As she was laying in bed, she started thinking about how this new school would be and how different would it be and the more she thought about it the more excited she got.

After a few minutes i drifting off to sleep but what felt like not even five minutes she got woken up by the sound of someone screaming.  
She quickly got up and ran down stairs to see who was screaming.  
She followed the screaming into the dinning room and noticed it was only the t.v.  
She turned it off and went back to bed to be woken up again by someone knocking on the door and instead of getting up she threw a book at it, but the knocking still continued.  
"I swear, someone better be dying or else i'll make sure you start dying!" I mumbled as i stumbled to the door to find my little brother Mathew crying.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I..I...I was watching a movie and i woke up and it was dark and I cut my arm on something" He showed the massive cut on his arm.  
"Oh my gosh, Mathew! Come to the Kitchen!" I picked him up ignoring his protests. I turned the lights on as i walked to the kitchen and notice that the vase was in pieces on the floor with blood on it. I rolled my eye and cursed under my breath.  
"Renee!" Mathew screamed. I ran into the kitchen to find the top half of the table covered in blood. I grabbed a wet cloth and put it on his arm and ran up to my parents bedroom. "MUM! DAD!" "What time is it?" Mum moaned "Time for you to get Mathew to the Hospital.  
Mum sat right up in alarm.  
"Why? Whats wrong with him?"  
"Um... Well... He has a MASSIVE cut on his arm"  
"Oh, it can't be that bad"  
"Ok, then come look at it for yourself"  
Mum followd me down the stairs into the kitchen where Mathew sat in the same place i left him, but this time he was looking pale.  
"Damn! That is one hell of a big cut" Mum said eyes opened wide "Told you so!" I tsked.  
"Ok, well i'm going to take him to the Hospital and you will go back to bed" Mum ordered "Do i look like a person that wanted to be ordered around Mother!" I huffed as i stomped to my bedroom.

**Please review! I dont know if its good or not. :l**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second Chapter of my story.**

**I really want to know what you think about it!**

**So Pretty please review!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2:**_ Airport

Next time i woke up was because my dad had woken up without mum beside him.  
"Your mother and brother are gone! Where could they be?" Dad said all in a rush.  
"It's okay, they just went to the hospital, because Mathew cut his arm open" I explained half awake.  
"And no one woke me up?"  
Gosh, he is always so stupid.  
"Well, if you weren't such a heavy sleeper you would of woken up"  
Dad huffed in anger and stomped out the door. That was when i fell back asleep, to be woken half an hour later by my alarm clock.  
"Really? Just really?" i said to the clock and jumped up to get ready. When i went down stair to get breakfest, i saw dad at his desk sobbing.  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing, i just feel so sad and scared" Dad answered "Oh come here dad" I held my arms open for a hug, I watched him look at me for a few seconds, i was thinking he was going to reject the hug but after a few long seconds he acceptted the invite and came and hugged me. "Thank you, Renee. Now go get ready, we have a long ride to the Airport and also a nice surprise for you" He smiled and shu'd her up the stairs.

While i got all my stuff together i started thinking about what my surprise was. My dad knows i hate surprises so this might be a really good thing.  
"Daaaaaadddddd!" I called out to him. "I need help carrying my stuff down to the car!"  
"Coooommmming!" Dad answered. Dad walked in my bedroom and pick up three of my bags and said "You know it only school right?"  
I Laughed "Yes dad. But a girl always has to be pretty" I smiled. We both laughed, and packed my stuff in the car.  
"Mum won't be able to come with us today, but your surprise will make up for it" Dad winked and went back into the house.  
"Dad! what is it? You know i hate surprises!" I shouted after him and his answer was a laugh.  
I hopped in the car and waited. After what seemed an hour dad had finally jumped into the car. We set off to the airport and like dad had said it was a long ride.

I think i feel asleep half the way because it didn't feel as long as dad said it would of been.  
"So, what is my BIG surprise?" I asked dad on the way in My dad just pointed toward the door and i looked over to see Rose sitting in the chair with a bunch of bags by her side.  
"Rose?" I called, she turned around and smiled at me "Renee!" Rose screamed and came running to her with her arms out.  
"W-What are you doing here?"  
"I'm coming the Academy with you"  
"Are you staying there?"  
"For schooling, yeah" I was so happy and so excited.  
"Well, what are we waiting here for, girls?" Dad interupted. Rose rushed back to her stuff and spoke to some other girl and they came back towards us.  
"Renee, this is my cousin Wendy. Wendy, Renee, Renee,Wendy"  
"Hello" Wendy greeted "Hello Wendy" Renee replied smiling Off they went to check in and wait for their plane. We only had to wait 20 minutes before they called all Passengers to the desk to get on the plane.  
"Bye, Dad! I love you so much!" Renee hugged him and said bye to Wendy "Bye everyone" Rose said

**Review Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plan ride to Vally Academy is really annoying when you don't get first class tickets**

**Please Review**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3:**_ The plane ride

The plane ride wasn't exactly as good as i thought it would be, basically because i had to listen to babies cry and the kid behind me kept kicking my seat, i think Rose was getting annoyed about the kid next to her trying to flirt with her. With Rose she loves to flirt but not with kids that are like 3 years younger then her, it really bugs her when those little tinny bobbers flirt with her.  
"Ay Rose will you swap seats with me? This kid is really bugging the living daylights outta me" I asked nicely, Rose looked releaved.  
"Yeah sure" Rose sat in my seat and I sat in hers, which i found out wasn't a good idea. This kids name was Rodney and he just loves to flirt with whatever girl he wants. Which annoyed me because Rose and I both showed him that we weren't really interested but he would just not stop.  
"Listen kid, I'm tired. Do you reacon you could be quiet for a while please?" I said maybe just to harshly "Oh... I'm sorry, go ahead" Rodney smiled and looked away.  
"Good going" Rose whispered.

The rest of the plane ride was actually quiet good. Rose and I were talking about how we could get the same room and same classes and get lot of friends. We were so happy to be going to the same school and being together most of the time. After a while we started to imagine how many hot guys would be there and if any would talk to us. We finally stopped talking and drifted into sleep. I woke up by the sound of the seat belt warning, and i clicked that on and i put Rose's on without waking her up i thought a few more minutes of sleep. The landing was a bumping thing to do, I dont know how the pilot and that could take that kind of force.  
"Rose, Rose wake up. We are here" I gently woke her up.

We went and grabbed our stuff. I looked around the airport and i have to say it was very impressing, food courts and shops everywhere.  
"Are you Hungry Renee?" Rose asked, glancing sideways at me.  
"Very, you?" I replied "Yes" Rose and i both smile and head to our favourite food shop, which was Maccas! Well we ate i wondered how we were getting to the academy. We most likely were going to take the cab or something.  
"Rose, how are we going to get to the Academy from here?" I asked "Well in about 20 minutes or so our driver will be here, and he will take us to where we need to be"  
"Driver?"  
"Yeah, what else?"  
"I just thought we were going to take the Cab or something"  
"Cab? No way! I wouldn't want to be showing up in one of them at the Academy where everyone will watch us getting out of it"  
I nodded understanding what she ment, but now i was worried that no one would even talk to us. I frowned and Rose asked "Whats wrong?"  
"I was just think about... What if we were to show up at school and no one would even talk to us?"  
"People will talk to us, maybe not 'everyone' but some will. You don't need to worry about that, you need to worry about having fun all the time"  
I giggled and agreed with her but i still had a bit of worry about no one liking us.

**What do you think ?**

**Review! Pretty please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The girls need new clothes but that not what they only get**

**Don't forget to review**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4:**_ Shopping time!

The School is huge, we wouldn't have been able to find the office if it weren't for a few other people that were waiting on the first floor and already we've seen a few hot guys! I can't wait to get to our room and and change into better clothes, like all the other girls we've seen, all in either mini short, skinnies, dresses or skirts.

We finally found our room and put our stuff away and looked around. We both had our own bathroom, which was a big one at it and the cool thing about our room waswe were in the same room but it was like a little house but with BIG bedrooms, we had a little kitchen and a table area. If we wanted to watch t.v we had to go in our rooms but the bright side about that was we had plazma's.  
"I can't believe we could of even afforded this!" Renee exclaimed "It was pretty cheap to tell you the truth" Rose asured "Really? It looks like a a princess's bedroom"  
"I know huh!"  
"Rose, you know i wanna change something now that we are here"  
"And what would that be?"  
"My clothes and I wanna start wearing make up but not much and maybe straighten my hair"  
"OMG really? I wanted to do the same thing"  
"You think we should do it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok, well we should start by throwing clothes that we shouldn't wear at all and then go buy some make up and a hair straightener and stuff" I headed toward my (new) draws and Rose did the same. We started on mine first then hers and we had a whole pile to throw out.  
"You know, we could also need my Curler every now and then" Rose suggested " You did bring it! Yeahhh. thankfate you brang it" Renee jumped up and down. "Time for shopping?"  
"Yes! But after we get changed" "Oh yeah" Rose clapped her hands in happiness.  
"So what do you think? Skinnies and a boob tube?"  
"Omg yes! What about me? Skirt and tank top?"  
"Hot, hot, hot!"  
After we got dressed we headed out and almost forgot our keys and the money.  
"What would we have done with out these!" I laughed, first shop we went to was surpe' and we got a lot of good clothes from there. We were off to the last shop when we both seen a shop across the road with hot as clothes and hair things.  
We got these hot as dresses about 3 or 4 each and we were going to buy new pairs of shoes but we had plenty as our new rooms.

I wanted to try on clothes and see what i looked like. So i went into the change room and walked out and showed Rose she didnt like any of them, so i looked at the dresses and found a black shot but tight one and a red long silky one.  
"Rose what do you think?" I called out to Rose.  
"They are hot looking dresses, go try them on!" Rose leaded me into the direction of the changing rooms and I walked in one of them and got in the black short dress first and walked out to show Rose. She gasped at me.  
"That is totally hot! Like Oh my gosh!" Rose couldn't believe it was me, then i heard people whistling. I turned into that direction and seen a bunch of guys just staring at me, I turned around before they could see me blushing.  
I looked toward the mirror and notice why the guys were whistling they dress showed off my curves, my breast looked huge in it and it showed off my legs big time. I quickly walked into he changing room and changed into the red dress thinking it should be less showing but it wasn't it just covered my legs. I walked out to show Rose and once again her jaw dropped.  
"Rose, you have to try some dresses on. Please ? For me?" I begged "But Renee... I look ugly in everything!" Rose replied "No you don't! Now let me get changed and we'll go pick some out for you"

I looked at some black ones and purple and a light blue one.  
They all looked good but on her they looked fantastic! She had the body for every dress in this shop but the purple made her green eyes light up. Black made her look like a princess but light blue wasn't really a good one.  
"Excuse me, girls" A really, really hot guy said. His eyes looked like the sky and his blonde hair was just to die for.  
"Yes?" Rose asked "I was just wondering if you are new around here?"  
"Yes, we just flew in today" I answered "Cool, well me and a few mate are going to a massive party and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?"  
I looked over at Rose and she shrugged "Yeah we might as well, we can't stay cooped up at the school rooms forever you know" Rose answered "You go to Yally Academy?" We nodded our heads. "Well, so do we. We shall show you around tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, cool"  
"Well, we better buy our things and get ready" I said hurrying this up.  
"Where will we meet?" Rose asked "Out the front of the school" A new voice jumped in, We looked over this guy's shoulder to see who it was. It was guy who had Chocolate brown eyes and black hair. I noticed that all the guys were hot and Rose seemed to know it before i did.  
"If we may ask, what are all or your names?" Rose asked "Im Cody" The blonde one said "Im Adam and this is Frank and Dion" The brown eyes said Frank had brown hair and Hazel eyes and Dion had a kinda straight black hair and green eyes.  
"Well i'm Rose and this is Renee" Rose told them "And we better get going this time. Here mine and Rose's number if you need to call us at all" I handed them a piece of paper with our names and numbers and dragged Rose to the counter "Now your gunna have to buy the purple and black dresses, along with whatever else you have" I told her

**You like or ?**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its party time but that not the only things the girls are gunna do.**

**Review please**

**I still wanna know what you think! :)  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: **_Party/Romance.

Once we got home, we quickly got our dresses out, straightener, our new make up, our heels.  
I put my make up on first while Rose straightened her hair. When we were done, we swapped over and I straightened my hair while she put her make up on. Rose finished her make up quicker then me and went to get changed. I got changed into my black dress, which right now felt like it was sticking to me and then put my black heels on. I pulled out my Cd player and stuck in The lastest so fresh. The first song i put on was 'What's my Name' by Rihanna and cranked up the sound.  
As i turned around Rose was coming out of the bathroom, she looked like a real princess!  
"Oh my fucking god. You look fantastic... A princess!" I yelled "Wow! Renee you look... Sooo hot! Sexy! Their is basically not a word to describe how hot you look"  
"You know, that dress make your breast look big, like mine"  
"Well, Renee, your breast are big"  
I looked down at my breast and they were big but who cares we looked stuning.  
"Can you fix my face Renee?"  
"There's not much to fix but yeah" I added more eye liner and Mascara and a bit of blush. The eye shadow was perfect.  
"Now me" I said, She added alot of eye liner and mascara and fix my eye shadow and blush.  
"I don't know about this dress Rose, It looks slutty"  
"So? Mine look basically the same as yours. Whocares what other people think! Lets just go have fun!" I laughed and grabed the keys and our purses.

The whole way to the party Cody wouldn't stop looking at my body and i really wish he would because it was making me nervous, he finally looked away at his phone and started texting someone. He actually looked quiet hot in his buttoned up cowboy looking shirt and geans, his hair looked so beautiful that i just wanted to run my hands through it. Then he looked up and caught me looking at him and I looked away before I started blushing. Then he grabbed my hand and i felt like i never wanted him to let go but then he pulled back straight away so fast that i thought i had burnt him.  
I looked at Rose who was in the front along with Adam who was driving and notice she looked quiet happy.

When we walked into the house, where the party was held. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started staring at me and Rose and then to see who we were with. To have that kind of attention was really different for me and I think it was the same for Rose. Rose and I walked over to the couch and waited for the boys to finish talking to their mate. They looked like they were talking about us because one guy who i think was called Frank nodded towards us and started talking.  
Not long after a minute Adam came towards us, smiling at Rose and for not one second did he take his eyes off her.  
"Rose would you like to dance?" Adam asked her, she looked over at me with the please please please look and i just laugh and nodded.  
"Of cause!" She answered, i watched Adam pull Rose into the dance floor.

I got up and started looking around the house. The bedrooms were really nice and cozy, (I wish i knew who owned this place cause i wanted to totally tell him/her how totally beautiful it was) I walked back out of one of the bedrooms, when a guy (Who was obvisly drunk) pushed me against the wall.

"Hey baby" He flirted, while trying to snake his hand up my dress "Don't" I warned him "What's wrong baby?" He had his hand on my breast i waked it away and tried pushing him off me but he just pushed me back against the wall. Then I seen Cody come up the stairs. He looked around and when he seen the guy and what he was doing, he started walking towards us. With a look on his face that would turn everyone to stone just by looking at it.  
"Ay, Perv! Let her fucking go!" I heard Cody shout and he grabbed him off me and threw him to the wall. "Are you okay?" He asked me "Yeah, let's get a drink" I answered shakingly "There is only Alcohol" I thought about it for a minute "Oh, who cares. I've gotta get lose once in a while"  
He looked amused, but he still grabbed my hand and walked me towards the Kitchem. The first drink had finished as soonas i got it, so i grabbed another and Cody gave me a look that made me laugh.

"Lets dance" Cody said, he lead me to the dance floor and we started dancing,  
I looked around for Rose and i found her and Adam hooking up (like full on hooking up) and I wondered what it would feel and how do you do it. I felt a bit jealous and sad becauseRose was doing it and I had no one that would do that with me. I must of had a sad look on my face because Cody asked,

"What's wrong?" Looking over to the direction i was looking at.  
"Nothing. I just have never done that before, and i always thought i would do it first but Rose did before me" I said looking embarrased after I did.  
"A girl like you, hasn't done that before?" Nodding towards Rose and Adam "No." I kept my gaze to the floor.

Then Cody did something that surprised me. He put his hand on my cheeks and made me look at him, staring into each others eyes getting closer and closer by the minute. then he was kissing me and i was kissing back. We stopped for a few seconds while he put me on the couch but as soon as i sat down he started kissing me. Then i started thinking, was i doing it properly, I've never done this before, i don't know how to do it, but he was just so cute and he respected me i felt like i liked him, I've just never felt this way before. Then i felt his hand on my leg stroking it up and down. He pulled away from me just far enough to look at my face.  
"Let's go up stairs" He whispered "No, it's ok down here." I replied "Are you sure? You look a bit un-certain"  
"I just... I have just never done this before, i don't know what to do"  
He smiled down at me and he eyes sparkled.  
"Don't worry, your quiet good actually"  
Before i could say anything after him he started kissing me and it felt like the whole world had disapeared, but be for to soon he stopped "We should be getting you girls home" Cody said "What, why?" I asked "Because it late"  
"How late?"  
"About 2 in the morning late"  
"Oh... Ok, we better be getting home"  
Cody helped me up of the couch and lead me toward the love couple making out besides the stairs.  
"Ay, Adam! We better be getting these two home" Cody shouted of the music "What time is it?"  
"About 2:30"  
"Opps, sorry girls, i didn't think it was that late"  
"It's ok" Rose said, who hadn't taken her eyes off Adam. He looked over at her and smiled and started pulling her off the seats.  
"Come on then" Cody interupted their little love connection.

**I really would like to know what you think please review !**

**xxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renee had kept a secret from everyone but now she tells someone, hoping that he won't spread it**

**Review when finished.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:**Secret Reveiled

The next day all students had to meet up in the Meeting area to find out where their classes are going to be and when we all start thank fate we dont start for another week and two days. Rose and I both got basically the same Classes but Maths and English we were in different levels, because Rose is better in Maths then me but I am better in english than Rose.

"Renee" A sweet voice interupted me and my thinking. I turned around to see Cody. He smiled and kissed me, i melted into the kiss. His lips were like hot chocolate on mine, i couldn't stop kissing him.

I heard Rose mumble to get a room, but i just ignored her because i seen Adam walking up to us behind Rose and watched him wrap his arms around her, I took my off them and looked back over to Cody who was staring at me like I was the only person he could see. I must of been blushing because he smiles and kissed my cheeks and turned to Adam and Rose who were kissing like there was no one around.

"Let's let them go for a little while" I said and pulled Cody to me with a big smile on my face. To tell you the truth, I've been in a lot of relationships but i have never kissed anyone before in my life. Now, I never wanted to stop kissing him. I kept staring at his eyes they were just so blue! There was something about them that kept my eyes on them, something that made me love his eyes so much.

Once again we were kissing but with more passion and love, i never thought I'd actually ever love anyone, yeah i would like people but never love. My arms were around his neck and he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Excuse me, lovers!" Rose Yelled, i looked up at Rose and she was looking at us, with that parent look when they've found out something bad about their child.  
"Did i ever tell you, that you make alot of parent faces" I ansered. With a kinda straight face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Meaning, right now your looking at me like you've found out i did something bad"  
"I do not!" "Whatever you say" I stuck my tounge out and we both giggled and looked at the boys, who were talking away but stop as soon as we walked up to them. I gave Cody a what are you hidding look but he ignored it.  
"What were you two just talking about?" Rose asked "Nothing important" Adam answered reaching for Rose "If it wasn't so important, then why dont you tell me?"  
"Cause i don't want to" Adam kissed her so he basically cut off anything she would of said.  
I just looked at Cody who seemed to be looking guilty.  
"Are you gunna tell me?" I asked Cody "No" Cody answered I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor.  
"Come on babe. It's nothing bad don't worry about it" Cody tried to lie "Whatever. Rose when your done I'll be in our room" I huffed and stomped up to our room.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Come in!" I yelled, but the dorr shook, it was locked. "Hang on" I got up and opened it and Cody was standing in the dorrway.  
"Renee, please don't get grumpy over something silly like this"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause it nothing you need to know/worry about"  
"The last time i didn't worry about it i almost got..." I stopped and looked at the floor. I hadn't told anyone about what happened to me last year. Only because i thought I would forget it all. "Almost got what?"  
"Nothing forget it" I felt tears welling up in my eyes and before Cody could see that i laid my head faces down on the pillow and let them silently drip on the pillow and make a wet spot.  
"Renee. Are you okay?" Cody sounded concerned "Yes" I said in a not so good voice "Renee look at me, please!"  
"Please don't make me" "Please Renee. There is differnently something wrong. Please talk to me" I looked up at him and he face changed to worry and concern "Don't worry!" I Screamed "Renee! Tell me what's wrong! NOW!" I never heard him like this. I just kept staring into his eyes.  
"It's just something that happened last year, a long time ago. So don't worry" Cody sat beside me and i rested my head on his chest.  
"Please tell me, Ren" I thought about it for about five minutes and looked up at his face. He wasn't gunna stop asking or pushing me to talk to him. But i've kept this a secret since it happened and i didn't want to talk about it, but he won't stop until he knows whats wrong.  
"Well, the last time i was with someone he was talking to his mate and when i walked to them they stopped talking and said i didn't need to worry and they said it was nothing bad" I breathed in and out, now sobbing "and the next day his mates grabbed me and tied me to a bed and..." I stopped, i couldn't say anymore "Come on, keep going" Cody pushed, running his hands through my hair "And... Th...th...they took all my clothes off" I was crying now "And I got raped by three different people including my surposed to be boyfriend back then"  
"Have you told anyone?" "No i couldn't, no one would of believed me and they threatened to kill me and they were BIG boys"  
I cried into his chest, until i fell asleep.

I woke up against Cody's chest still and he was looking down at me. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.  
"Sleeping beauty awakes" Cody teased, I punched his chest and he pretended to be hurt. I laughed and got up. "Aw. i'm sorry! Come back here please!" Cody said grabbing my hand and pulling me back, i quickly turned around and landing on the bed but on top of Cody. I opened my eyes and looked down at Cody who wrapped his arms around me making me stay there.

(YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THIS PART (: )

Cody lifted his head close enough to kiss me and he started moving his arm up my shirt and started stroking my right breast and i gasped as the cool hand touched my warm skin. The other hand at the end of my shirt "May i?" Cody asked almost beggingly. I just nodded and with in seconds the shirt was off. Cody studied me and i started blushing, which i seemed to be doing alot of lately.  
He pulled me down so he could start kissing me again, while trying to undo my bra and in seconds that was off to. I'd have to say for my size i did have big breast.

He then kissed his way down to my left breast and nibbled it at first and i smiled at him. he picked me up and made me lay down on the bed and laid on top of me. I noticed that i was half naked and he was fully dressed, so i started undoing his shirt(Which was pretty easy) and threw it at the floor.

His skin made my skin tremble, he started sucking on my left breast and biting it softly that made me moan loudly and he smiled.  
"That's all Renee. I don't wanna have Rose walking in on us" Cody stopped and kised my forehead. We put our shirts back on.  
(YOU CAN READ NOW!)

The next day I awoke and Rose was no where to be seen, in facted i didn't see her yesterday at all either. Well after that little misunderstanding. I got my phone and called her.  
RING RING RING RING "Hello" A sleepy Rose answered "Where'd you get to last night and WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled "I slepted at Adams, his room mate hasn't arrived yet so yeah"  
"And you couldn't inform me?"  
"Sorry, I forgot... And anyway i thought you'd be busy with Cody or something"  
"Oh ok, sorry well bye"  
"Bye Renee, love you"  
"You too"  
I hung up and got ready for a new day. Hope fully Cody comes over.

Unfortantly he didn't of he could of but i fell asleep and didn't wake up until about 4 in the afternoon, just as Rose walked in. I felt really stuffed, runny nose, ichy eyes, i kept coughing and i threw up twice. Rose told me to go back to sleep and gave me a sleeping pill, i fell asleep not even minutes after that.

**REVIEW! I need suggestion for Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Sugest the people who are under 12 should not read this :)**

**Renee get jealous after finding Cody dancing with other girls, what will she do?**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Jealous Make Renee do some real things.

i awoke that night and was wide awake, i couldn't go back to sleep. I tossed and huffed before i descided to get dress and go for a walk.

I first checked how cold it was and surprisingly is was really warm so i put on a skirt, a singlet and flats.

It was around about 11pm but there were people still up. Before anyone saw me i quickly bolted out of the building.

Once I was out of the school gate, I walked toward the Park. Thinking about everything, I couldn't believe i had a boyfriend in the first day of being here. After what happened last year i never thought i would trust a living soul again but now i meet this one guy and not even three hours after that we hooked up. If i was to tell my old bestfriend she wouldn't of believed it. (When i say old, I mean i don't see her anymore because we moved away from her)

My thoughts were interupted by the pounding of music from the car who had pulled up beside me.  
"Ay blondy!" One guy yelled out. I turned and looked at them "Its Renee" I informed and started walking off again "Ooo, Spicy!" Another guy laughed "You going to the party around the corner?" The first guy asked "Party? What party?" I was Confused, I didn't know about any party.  
"Its around the corner"  
"Hmmm, I'll check it out" I started walking again.  
"You wanna lift?"  
"With you and them two? Yeah right" I kept on walking and the car pulled infront of me this time.  
"You can sit here and i'll sit witht he smart ass" He conjured, I thought about it.  
"Alright" I nodded and waited for him to get in the backseat. I jumped into the front.  
"By the way, Im jack, that" he pointed to the driver "is Chris and this smart ass is Harvey"  
"Hey," I looked out the window and there was a party "So you weren't lying" I joked 'Nope" They pulled into the drive way and i got out and headed towards the door, with the boys not far behind.

I walked in and flinched as the music blasted into my eardrums. I walked into a room which i hoped was where everyone was but it was just the kitchen. There was drinks in the sinks and i got one. I walked through the door where the music sounded the most and there were so many people dancing. The room was big, huge, Masive! I glanced around to see if i knew anyone and i was surprised about who i seen, well not really i was sad. ANGRY! At what i seen.

Cody was dancing with a bunch of girls, who were grinding up and down him. I glared at him then at the girls, and what angried me more was that Adam was joining him to! I felt tear feeling up my eyes and like Cody could feel me glaring at him, he looked straight up at me. He headed towards me and i bolted out of the house.  
"Renee!" Cody Shouted "Go away!" I screamed at him. I tried to get away quickly but he caught up with me and made me stop.  
"Renee, that's not what you thought it was"  
"Oh yeah really? You weren't just letting girls grind up and down on you right?"  
"Renee that wasn't anything, its just dancing!"  
"Oh sure! Holding girls asses in you hands and their ass against you dick is nothing yeah?"  
"Renee calm down!"  
"NO! What, because i ain't like that, you go to partys and have other girls like that?"  
"Ren-" "No! No more Renee it was just this or that, leave me alone and piss off!" I walked away and walked to the school.  
When i walked into the room Rose was up.  
"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Rose sprang up and to me and hugged me.  
"Rose, I want to change!" I sobbed "What? Why?"  
"I wanna be like all those girls who dance the way they want to and dress the way they do. I wanna be a different person! Can...c...can you help me?"  
"Of Cause! but if i can ask. Why?"  
"Don't worry, but i say you should change to" Rose looked at me weirdly but didn't question. "So, that means all the goodie-goodie clothes" I nodded "You should to" I hinted.

We went through our clothes and threw out all our goodie to shoe clothes out and left our others clothes in. "Rose come on let's get ready" i said "For what?" Rose asked in confusement "A party and don't ask question please, pretty! Please"  
"Ok, oh wait one question" I went to stop her but she just kept talking "What should we wear?"  
"Well i'm going with, Mini black boob tube dress and high heels. You should wear Mini skirt and a 3/4 boob tube, and heels"  
"But that shows to much"  
"Okay you chose what you want, Mini skirt with a singlet then?"  
"Yeah sounds a bit better"  
We got dress and only put a little bit of make up on.  
"I'm finished Renee!" Rose shouted from the bedroom.  
"Okay well lets get going"  
As we walked down the road and got too many honks. We turned down the street and started hearing the music pumping. I glance at Rose and she was ready to dance but she didn't know the way i was gonna dance and really, I didn't wanna tell her.

As soon as we walked in ALL the boys looked at us and the girls glared at us. I spotted Cody and Adam straight away but i leaded Rose away from them and we started dancing on the other side of the the room.

One minute dancing by ourselves but then a few guys and Jack started dancing near us. They weren't that far away so i close the space between us and made my ass lightly touch Jack and he took it as a green light to put his hand on each side of my hips and i dropped to the floor and started grinding my way up, then someone was in front of me. He was too close so i moved back and i leaned against Jack, so i started moving my ass against him and put my hands in the air, while his hands traveled over my ass all the way to my breast. Then the song said to go low so i went low then dropped to the floor and push my ass up his legs and i felt his hand on my ass as i grinded up.

The song ended so I went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What was that?" Cody said angrily "What was what?" I asked even though i knew exactly what he was talking about, i just wanted to hear him say it.  
"You grinding your fucking ass on him and letting him touch you like that!" "Oh, so when it happens to you, its ok? But when I do it it isnt? Hows that fare?"  
"Okay, okay. I get what you mean! But really did you have to do that?"  
"Nope, but I did" I walked back into the room and started dancing again with a drink in my hand.  
"Well. If you do that to him, why not me?" Cody asked "You want me to?" I knew exactly what the answer was but i wanted to hear him say it.  
"Yes!"

I walked over to the table, put my drink down and walked back over to Cody.  
"You just had to say so!" I whispered in his ear. I turned around and started dancing against him. I gently rubbed my ass against his dick and he pulled me closer. I turned around and looked into the eyes i missed so much. I leaned up and he kissed me.

Review! Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is short only because I only wrote it now after finding out my bestfriend stole a story off here and said it was hers, whih i found out today that that was a lie. :'( **

**Sorry to that person.**

**This is only the start of their 'Romance session'.**

**The next chapter shell come either later today or tomorrow.**

**Hope you like. If not review, so i know what to change.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wonderful!

I didn't know what was going to happen, but i suspected that we were most likely going to have a R rated romance session. Really i would of waited longer at least a month but right now all i wanted was to go and do something bad. I was alway the 'good girl' and right now i wanted to change that.

Cody's room was cozy and he was the only one living here at the moment, so i didn't have to worry about someone walking in on us.

"Well, this is home. Make yourself at home, and i'll be right back" Cody walked into his bathroom. I walked over to one of the beds and dumped my stuff on the floor and laid down. I closed my eyes and started thinking about my life and how it was going to turn out. Maybe not being a such a good girl will help my life, and maybe not but whocares. I only got one life, so imma live the way i wanna!

Then out of no where Cody laid on top of me and my eye popped right open. My face must of showed how surprised i was because Cody started laughing. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off with a kiss and this wasn't just 'A kiss', It was more.

**Please review ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is another romantic session. sorry for taking so long to write another,  
I completely forgot until i got a review alert.**

**Rose and Cody doing dirty things.  
What could it be? Read the chapter and find out.  
**

* * *

He kissed me like he was trying to eat me. His lips were so hot, the trail of kisses he was leaving on my neck kept tingling. Our shirts few off in seconds, he was trying to undo my pants and i was trying to undo his.

A few mintues later we were both completely naked and kissing, our breaths became faster in every second.

after what felt so quick we were both slowly falling asleep when someone burst through the door.  
"Ahhhhhh" I screamed "What the fuck? Get the fuck out of here" Cody yelled "Oh my god, Im soo sorry i thought this was someone elses room" The stranger said "Jake, get the FUCK OUT!"  
Jake quickly ran to the door and shut it quietly. I got up and started getng dressed.  
"i think i should be getting home" I said quietly "Oh really?" Cody answered with a sad smile "Yes, but i'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Of cause" Cody brightened. I walked out of the apartment with a huge smile on my face.

I walked in mine and Rose's room, i found out i should of knocked.  
"Ewwwww! OMIGOSH! You could of atleast left a sock on the handle or some shit!" I had just walked in while Rose and Adam were 'going at it'. I ran out of the room before they could say anything and ran back to Cody's room.

"Oh hey, is it tomorrow already?" Cody joked "No but i ain't going back to our room until Rose said they have stopped" I hinted to him "Oh... Oh, that would of been just a touch disturbing"  
"Just a touch"

We ended up falling asleep to titanic, I awoke with no one by my side and i shot up looking for Cody.  
"Cody?" I asked "I'm in the bathroom" Cody answered "Why are you getting ready so early?"  
"Cause school starts today!"  
"Oh my god! No way! I gotta go and get ready! Love you bye" I ran out of the room and ran straight into my room. Rose was already ready "Renee..." Rose started "No, no need to explain. I want to start school without remembering that, we should just have fun today" I said with a smile. Rose helped me with getting ready and off we went.

**Please review **


	10. AN Please read!

Please tell me what you would like to happen either:  
Rose and Renee go to a club without telling their boyfriends.

Renee Ends up getting into a fight because a girl was flirting with her boyfriend.

Rose and renee find out their boyfriends were cheating on them.

Please review/Inbox!

Or if you have a different way you want the story to go please Review! Or Inbox! 


	11. AN! Please read! I NEED HELP!

I need help PLEASE! I don't know what to write now! I need ideas!

Anything would be good pm me if you have to!

Review! I really need ideas Pretty please!


	12. Chapter 10

IM SO SORRRRRY FOR NOT UPDATING ! A lot of stuff has been going on, but to make up for it i have this chapter and chapter 11 to post. Thank you and please Review. I would really love to know what all of you think of it :)

* * *

First day of college and we came late. Lucky we did though, school didn't start until 9:30. We had already gotten drilled by the popular part of the school because Renee had bumped into one of the plastics.

"I cannot believe those girls. I didn't mean too!" Renee still couldn't get over it and it happened about an hour ago.

"Come on Renee, that was an hour ago. Who cares they are clearly the plastics of the school. You most likely scared them." I calmly assured her. "OMG, my nose" I put on a squeaky girl voice on and flicked my hair.

"But still, Rose. I didn't mean too. I really didn't"

"Renee, your too soft in the heart, forget it. It's not going to get you far"

"Okay" And with that it was over. We were in Intermediate English, one of the three classes we had together. The class wasn't that big. Everyone looked like they could of jumped off a bus. That's exactly what i felt when the plastics had walked into the room. There was only two of them but still i really didn't want to hear Renee go on and on about it.

"Don't. Shut up." I said just as she opened her mouth. I got a death stare from her but at least she hushed.

It seemed like forever until school finished and when it did i was ready for bed but of course that didn't happen. We had just arrived at our dorm door when someone had yelled out my name. when i turned around i discovered it was Adam.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I just wanted to say Sorry"

"It's alright" I cut him off before he could say much more, i turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"I also wanted to know if you and Renee would like to come out with us tonight? We are going to go to a party up the road from here?"

I looked at Renee and she looked like she really wanted to go. I couldn't let her go by herself.

"Alright. What time?"

"It's in about two hours, Cody and I will meet you at the main entrance in an hour and we will grab a bite to eat. It's all on us"

...

"You girls look so beautiful" Cody had said as we walked up to them. I had a jet black short top and sparkly black skinny geans to match and silver strap heels to finish it off. Renee had a purple dress on that stuck to her like second skin and black heel to top it off. We both had just Straightened our hair and let it fall how it wanted to.

"Thank you babey" I answered

"You both don't look so bad yourselves" Renee added in.

"Thank you my lady" Adam bowed with his hand out for Renee. She took it without a second look.

"Alright, so where we off too?"

Cody pointed at two really amazing cars, One was a hummer and the other was a limo! Oh my goodness!

"Where have you's been all our lives?" Renee had spat the words right out of my mouth. We both looked at each other and laughed so hard, i thought we would of fell.

Renee and Adam had gotten the hummer (Which i was bummed about) and we got the Limo.

"What are yous? Rich or something?"

"hahaha, Yeah we are. But we didn't want to say anything. We are both sick of girls using us for our money"

"I would never do that!"

"We know, that's why we showed you, silly"

"But im still going to say Oh my fucking god" That had got a smile out of him. We got some mc Donalds but we ate in the cars, because we didn't like being stared at. I eventually noticed that we weren't going to a party that was just "down the road" from the school. It was really half an hour away from the school.

The house the party was held out was massive! It looked like the playboy mansion but even better, the front yard was covered in people. Inside the house wasn't much different.

* * *

Please review


	13. Chapter 11

Here is Chapter 11, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you all think. thank you all sooo much. xxxxoo

* * *

Renee and Adam had gone a different way to Cody and I, Adam said he was going to introduce Renee to a few people to wanted to know who she was.

"Where are we going?" I asked, we had passed a lot of doors and a lot of people.

"To meet my brother and his misses" Cody said with a smile. Already meeting parts of his family. I felt butterflies going through my stomach. We passed a mirror and i stopped to makesure i was decent enough. It earned a chuckle from Cody.

"You look fine, Rose. Come on, its only two doors down"

"Only? Oh goodness"

"Come on. You'll be fine. He won't bite and neither will his misses"

I was surprised at how big the room was, I thought we were going into a bedroom. But it looked like one of those V.I.P sections. I didn't really like the looks of some of the men and women here, and they showed it clearly enough that they didn't like me either.

"Adrian, Lissa. This is my girlfriend Rosemarie" Cody said with pride. I turned to face the most beautiful people i have ever seen and my mouth dropped.

"Rosemarie, this is my brother and sister in law. Adrian and Lissa"

"I said not to call me that" I whispered hushly in his ear. "Hello"

"Hello, Rosemarie. How are you this fine evening?"

"Im fine, what about you? And please just call me Rose"

"Alright, Rose. Please meet My wife Lissa."

"Hello Lissa, I-i-im Rose" I can't believe i just studded like that, i have never ever did that before. I felt my cheecks go pink.

"Hahaha, it's alright Rose i do it all the time" Adrian whispered in her ear and she nodded. "Well, i better go check on the house party, catch up a bit later, Rose" She smiled and left.

Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, just as someone crashed in Adrian. I yelped and ran over to Adrian, but when i got there he wasn't. I looked over at Cody and he had a sad smile on his face and was over to me in a flash. He grabbed me and ran over to the far end of the room away from all the drama happening. Instead of staying with me Cody ran over to help. I wanted to help but got maybe five steps when Lissa pulled me into another room.

"Cody, moved you away from that for a reason. That's something you don't want to get involved in. Stay here and do NOT leave the room until Cody or I come and get you? Understand?" All i could was nod, five minutes ago she looked like she could never be dangerous to looking like she could kill everyone in the house.

"Good, thank you. I shall be back soon" And she was gone before i could say a thing. How did she move so fast?

Not even 10 minute later, someone had opened the door. I went towards the door to only find out it wasn't either Cody or Lissa. It was some strange man. He looked at me like i was something to eat. He reached out to grab me and i ran. I only made it too the bed before he had me. He pushed me on the bed and tried undoing my clothes. I screamed and tried to get out of his hold but i couldn't move. Not one inch.

I started crying and screaming out help but no one came. They couldn't hear me. It didn't stop me though i kept screaming and screaming. I looked at the strange guy to get every detail of his face stuck in my head, so if i did get out of this i could report him. Then he opened is mouth and leaned down to my face.

"Im going to enjoy this" He whispered. Which only made me cry more and scream, he sat back up and just ripped my clothes off. I felt like dying, every part of my wanted to die. Then he leaned back down to my neck. My neck started hurting so much. Then it went all black.

_Drip-drip-drip-drip._

_Once upon a time,  
Your life was simple,  
Now what was simple,  
Is turning to dirt._

I just kept hearing those words over and over again and pictures and memories of my life.

* * *

Please review for the next chapter :)


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :) I would really like it if people would leave a comment. I don't know if it is good or not. Where and what i should fix things up. And i would love to hear some ideas on how the story to go and end :) Please don't be shy :Dx

* * *

I awoke in a really big bed, wondering why i was there. At first i thought i had really died and gone to heaven but then Cody had walked into the room. I jumped out of the bed and went to run over to him but i fell head first on to the floor as a massive pain when through my body. In the background i heard Cody scream my name, i couldn't see, everything was black again but i could still move.

"I can't see" I managed to whisper. I felt arms wrap around my body and i clung to them, feeling safe. Suddenly everything was becoming visual again but the pain didn't go away.  
"So much pain...Can't...Han...dlee...it... Help" Then everything went black, the pain went away and was placed with warm cosy thoughts.

I was walking down to the shops because me and Renee got invited to a ball. With Prince Frank and Prince Ryan... Wait... What... Then i walked over a cliff. I Woke up again but this time i didn't move.

"Cody" I tried to talk loudly but it only came out as a whisper. There was no answer, everything was abnormally silent. I sat myself up, really slowly. I felt scared but unsure. I didn't know where i was. It looked like i was in a princess's room. Everything was so bright and it was a really big room. I spotted the door but i knew i wouldn't make it there. I tried to talk but i couldn't, my mouth was so dry. I didn't know what to do, until i seen what looked like a bell. I reached out and realised it was a bell and it had a note stuck to it.

_Rose,  
When you awake ring the bell and i will be up straight away._

_Cody. Xo_

I rang the bell three times and waited.

Not even a minute later the door opened.

"Cody" I whispered

"Babe, don't talk. It's alright. I'm sorry, i didn't want all of this to happen" I studied his face. I was confused, what did he mean? What had happened? He handed me a clip board and a pen. "Write it down"

_What do you mean? What has happened? _

I faced it over to him, he read it.

"All this, I wanted to tell you but it was too early its only been about a week. Please don't be alarmed when i show you. Everything is alright"

Cody walked over to the far of the room and picked up a small mirror and handed it back to me.

"Look at yourself and smile"

I was scared, i shook my head and put the mirror down. I didn't want to know what _he_ had done. I didn't even want to remember it. Cody stood there for a little while and then sat on the bed closer to me.

"Alright if you don't want to look at yourself, I'll just show you"

"I don't get all of this. Just tell me please"

"Okay, well. The people you met last night. That is my King and Queen, i follow everything they command. When you first seen me, it wasn't the first time i had seen you. Rosemarie you are a half human and half Vampire. What we call dhampir. Dhampir are supposed to defend the moroi. Who are full blooded Vampires. We dhampir's are supposed to protect them from stroigi. Who are undead creatures. Moroi are born a Vampire, Dhampir are born half human and half vampire but Stroigi are made Vampire. I was supposed to bring you to the king and Queen to make sure you were actually Rosemarie Hathaway. That guy who... did those things to you... He.. He was a stroigi, he found out about you while we were at the party and well. Yeah. Rosemarie, you are a very important dhampire, your birth Dad was the king before Adrian. He had sacrificed his life to keep you safe and hide you because at the time no one could protect you and the moroi. Your birth Mother was captured by stroigi and turned. We still haven't been able to find her. She's been hiding quiet good. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. I will never ever let anyone hurt you or find you. I would rather die then let anyone touch you. I almost killed myself last week when i found him doing what he was doing. "

I couldn't talk, i just stared at the tears coming down his face. Everything has changed, nothing will ever be the same. My whole life wasn't even rightfully mine, i could not believe it. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I held up my arms towards Cody and he quickly took my hug.

"It's not your fault, but i can't face anything until im fully recovered" That's all that was said. Cody climed over my body and laid down one the empty side of the bed and pulled me over to him. I rested my head on his chest and stayed there. Eventually we fell a sleep, i felt safe and warm. Like nothing had ever happened, i guess i could just forget about the bizarre situation until i was well enough to do anything about it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW LEAVE SOME IDEAS AND HOW YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER :)))


End file.
